Jenny Murray
' Janet "Jenny" Fraser Murray' was born 1719, the second child to Brian and Ellen Fraser, the middle child between older brother, William, and younger brother, James. She grew up in Burch Tuarch, Scotland. She is married to Ian Murray and together they have seven children. Biography Early Life Jenny was the first daughter born to Brian and Ellen and after her younger brother Jamie was born she would often spend time with him and her mother. Ellen died when Jenny was only 10 years old but she stepped up to the role of the women of the house and even on the day of her mothers funeral she cooked her father and brother dinner. She continued to run their house throughout her childhood. When Jenny was in her teens their home was raided by the English and Jamie attacked some of the soldiers but when their leader; Jack Randall threaten Jenny with rape, Jamie stopped; although Jenny kicked him in the privates; which lead to Jamie being arrested and Jack Randall taking Jenny into the house to try and rape her. But since she hurt him he was unable to do so; so she teased him about it. Marriage to Ian Jenny married Ian Murray in 1740 shortly after her brother was imprisoned and Brian died. After Ian had returned from war without part of his leg; Jenny came up to him while he was working and kissed him and told him they would get married. Jenny and Ian already had a close relationship due to them growing up together (he is only a year younger then her) and they had a great understanding of each other. Since her father had died and he was the Broch Tuarch (Lallybroch) the position then went to Jamie but since he was in prison Jenny and Ian ran the estate instead. Shortly into their marriage the twosome welcomed their first child; James Alexander Gordon Fraser Murray in 1741 (named after his uncle Jamie), lovingly known as Jamie or Young Jamie. Their current arrangement continued until Jamie returned over three years after their marriage with Jenny heavily pregnant with their second child (Margaret "Maggie" Ellen Murray, born 1743). When Jamie returned with his new wife Claire, Jenny and Ian stepped down and the Frasers took over the running of Lallybroch although with the help of Ian and Jenny. It took Jenny a while to form a friendship with Claire, not knowing if she was right for her brother but soon the formed a close bond. Although only months later Jamie was taken by the English and imprisoned; so Jenny and Claire left to look for him but since Jenny was breastfeeding Maggie she had to return; but Claire soon found him and they moved to France. When Jamie had to rise a army for the army of Prince Charles, Jenny begged Jamie to take Ian with him; not wanting him to feel useless although Ian refused to Jenny's relief. And just before the rising began Jenny gave birth to their third child; Katherine "Kitty" Mary Murray in 1744. During the rising Jamie signed over the rights of Broch Tuarch to Jenny's oldest child Jamie to stop the land being seized by the English crown and Jenny and Ian ran it until Jamie was of age. Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Cross Stitch Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross